


Mystery

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [55]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Androids are cyborgs I guess, Bad Science, F/M, Prompt Fill, Weird Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 05:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 23rd: Mystery - Solve a mystery today... by making a new mystery.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 5





	Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Set sometime after the Cell Games saga

“I don’t understand.”

Krillin was blushing, his entire bald head a striking shade of red. 18, unflappable as always, simply folded her hands together and fixed Bulma with a piercing stare.

“What’s to understand?” 18 asked calmly.

“This!” Bulma gestured to 18’s stomach. 18 adjusted her loose maternity top so it revealed the prominent curve of her pregnant belly even more. “How does an android get pregnant!?”

Krillin flushed even harder as 18 said coolly, “The old fashioned way.”

“But…” Bulma, much to Krillin’s horror, pulled out a tablet and opened 18’s blueprints. Though they had once been vital, Krillin had had no idea she still had them! “Why would you keep a functional uterus and ovaries in a murder cyborg? I don’t understand!”

“Maybe Gero wanted to breed more androids,” 18 said flatly.

“That doesn’t make any sense! All your kids will be biological!”

18 smirked slightly. “For a robotics genius, Doctor Gero could be really dumb sometimes.”

Bulma rubbed her head. “I just don’t understand…”


End file.
